A New Player In the Game! End Game
by strong.man.716
Summary: A continuation of sekirei from season one I'd presume. A new player is in the game, which sekirei will he wing how many? Will he become one one the strongest ahikabis? Will he put an end to hiroto's madness with minato and his sekirei or alone with his sekirei? First four chapters are up to build the basis... It's spaced out right so enjoy reading. Ik sucky summary but read etc


"A sword swung by your hands, is in the name of all the ones who can't protect themselves. To bring relief to those around you so they can enjoy life's little happiness's."

A short, muscular, tan skinned man wearing a black kimono, hakama, obi, tabi, and white zori casually strolled through the streets. He had one katana resting on each hip and wore a small rice hat his piercing brown eyes scanned the crowd around him. "I've been a wanderer for a few years now since I was sixteen, it's been five years… Sekirei… I wonder I've heard a lot about them recently." Syrus said to himself banking a corner to continue walking aimlessly.

Time slipped by daylight quickly passed. The light of street lamps paved the way for syrus, he listened to the wind blowing and lifting his spiky ankle length hair to the side like a wave, listening to his zori gently tap the concrete, and he listened as an explosion went off a short distance away, going to see what was going on he hurried along not expecting to fight anyone since M.B.I knew to stay away from him.

He rounded the corner at breakneck speed, a strange sight met him, a rather beautiful girl with long black hair, and wielding a broadsword, was trying to get to her feet and out of the crater.

Syrus quickly rushed to her side, "are you ok miss?", he asked kneeling by her side.

"Yeah." She said as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and a flush of red across her face, "wow, she's something, I never seen her around here before." He thought. Suddenly her eyes looked past him and she screamed "look out!, quickly pulling them both away as the crater exploded.

Brushing the dust out of his face syrus looked down at the girl, who was now clinging to his sleeve, "are you alright miss?", this time she mumbled, "hot really hot."

Looking back at the crater he saw two women, one tall and muscular with hair that seemed to be a very dark blue and wielding a Buster blade and a medium sized women with gray hair and an apathetic look on her face, being in his late teens he couldn't help but notice that her Japanese style robe was only held together by a loose chain leaving much of her ample bosom exposed.

As she drew the sword the woman said "you've given us a good run, but it's finally come to an end, we're taking you back to master hayato". She said boldly.

The woman that moments ago was clinging to syrus's sleeve, stood up in-front of him, "No!, who my ashikabi is will be is my choice and no one else's!", she turned to look at him and smiled " and I've found him". He blinked a few times, ok, either I've had a little too much sake or I'm dreaming, since I don't know what a ashikabi is this must be a dream of sorts, he thought.

The women with the sword glanced over at syrus, "him?, you've got to be joking, he's a manslayer, nothing compared to our master!", the grey haired women seemed to frown at this. This seemed to irk the girl next to me.

"That's not true, I'm sure he is the best ashikabi ever!"

The women with the sword sigh and began taking practice swings, "believe whatever you want, either way you're coming with us".

Now syrus never considered himself to be a coward but he didn't step into fights, so he was surprised when he managed to step between the girl and the sword wielding maniac.

"Look I think it's plainly obvious that she doesn't want to go with you, so why don't we all just turn around and leave before someone gets hurt?" He said sternly. As the women with a sword took a swing for his head the girl with the long black hair somehow managed to pull him away, causing them both to trip.

When he opened his eyes he found her on top, staring down at him with a look he never thought he'd see in his life. He was a killer how could anyone look at him like this?

"No!" roared the sword woman, but she wasn't fast enough. Before syrus could react, the girl's lips touched his. It was surprisingly wonderful; a warm feeling crossed his body as wings of light sprouted from her back.

When she pulled away from him syrus looked up to see her smiling down at him.

"I pledge myself to you my ashikabi-sama, now and forever." She said.

He blinked; you don't even know my name.

As she got up the sword freak roared, "No! " as she began to charge Him. Strangely enough the grey haired woman stood and watched as the girl, my Sekirei, he thought, pulled out her sword and pounded the ground, causing a huge wave of stone to rise and knock the Sword woman back into a wall.

She gritted her teeth and Glared at the grey haired woman, "do something you dolt!". At this the woman's face almost seemed confused, "I..I cant" she mumbled. At this sword freak screamed, "Mitsuha was right you are useless!", at that those few words the grey haired women began to back away and finally retreat.

With a look of Great frustration on her face the women pulled herself off the ground, "dam you!" she hissed at John, "this is all your fault, if you had just walked along and minded your own business then I would not have failed master hayato!". Moving faster than humanly possible she ran past his sekirei's guard and raised her Buster Sword, "Now you Die!". In the blink of an eye a large stone hand rose from the ground in-front of him, grabbed the Sword woman and proceeded to toss her around like a rag doll.

When the stone hand eventually receded and the sword woman flopped to the ground syrus's sekirei approached the sword woman, touched her fingers to a crest on back of her neck and chanted, "wings of my heart banish the woe of my ashikabi from the face of the Earth". At this another strange light rose from the crest and then dissipated, leaving then neck bare and the Sword woman unconscious.

Syrus, had already gotten back up, stood in surprise, ok maybe this is a dream. As he snapped out of his shock his sekirei approached him, smiling

"Did I do well?". Not knowing what to say he nodded slightly "yes you did very well." At this her face lit up and she pulled him into a hug, pushing her large breasts up against his chest. "I'm Yuma, Sekirei number 14, the swordsman Sekirei, what's your name?" she smiled. In a state of shock and excitement he croaked, "syrus".

After a long pause he said, "Yuma-Chan?", she looked into his eyes, "yes, Syrus-Sama?",

"Are you a sekirei?"

Syrus sat back in the park and stared at the night sky, pondering what he had just been told as Yuma wolfed down her last burger of 3. After she had explained sekireis, ashikabis and the sekirei plan, syrus had brought Yuma to the only fast-food store he knew in the capitol.

How am I going to support her? I'm a wanderer I'm sure she won't want to wander with me. "I guess I should find a place to rent." He murmured, after a moment syrus felt a tug on his sleeve.

He looked down at the source who by now had finished, "Syrus-Sama."

"Yes Yuma-Chan?". She paused.

"If you we need a place to stay I think I know where to go". She said quietly.

Syrus rolled up the left over wrappings and threw them into a nearby bin.

"That's good."

Taking this as a go-ahead yuma continued, "Here in the northern part of the city, not far from here, is a place called Izumo Inn, the owner is kind and never turns anyone down." She said cheerfully.

Syrus glanced down digging into his wallet; well this should do for about now maybe the first two or three months. Getting up he smiled, "sounds like a plan, tonight we'll stay at my motel room I'm going rent for us and tomorrow we'll talk to the landlady." He glanced over his shoulder for a brief second.

"Yes Syrus-sama."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man of about 15 years old was watching them cross the street from the inside of his Mercedes Benz.

"You failed me akitsu." he said. The grey haired woman akitsu bowed her head.

"Yes master hayato." Glancing back at her he said.

"However you still may be of use to me."

"I will do whatever you command master." Said the now apathetic akitsu,

"You are to watch him, the moment he is separated from number 14 capture him".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazehana Gazed up at the sky from the roof of Izumo Inn, sober, which was odd considering she had half a bottle of Saki in her hand.

"The winds of fate have changed" she murmured. Someone behind her chuckled.

"That's awfully sober talk for someone who spends most of her time drunk."

Not letting the irritation show on her face she and patted the space next to her. "Sit with me kagari, the stars are beautiful tonight."

Filling the space kagari sighed, "I thought you would have taken Minato by now…"

Taking another swig kazehana replied, "Soon…maybe", he raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you felt the shaking nearby?" She simply nodded,

"Number 14 has finally found her destiny", gazing up at the sky kagari gave a dry smile.

"Maybe that means we aren't far behind".

Taking another swig Kazehana murmured, "Maybe…"

Syrus groaned as the realization that he was awake in the hotel room he had been staying in the past three days.

"Well looks like I overslept" he moaned, stretching his limbs, his hand connecting with a large and soft object. Out of curiosity he felt it over, causing a distinctly feminine groaned. Eyes flying open he found the same girl from his dreams laying on the other side of the bed watching him intently, blushing.

In a mix of embarrassment, shock and possibly excitement he thrust himself away from her, his rut causing him to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a thud, "alright so it wasn't a dream." Rubbing his head syrus grumbled, "How'd I get here exactly that's right how could I forget?"

_Flashback _

Shutting the bathroom door, half-asleep he stumbled into the room seeing the make-shift bed on the ground, I made this… oh I can't remember. Pulling himself into bed he unconsciously snuggled closer to his all too aware bed companion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an eventful morning and a quick breakfast the pair set off for Izumo Inn. "Yuma-Chan?"

In what seemed to be a naturally cheerful tone she replied, "Yes Syrus-Sama?"

Not being the most diplomatic in nature he decided to proceed carefully, "umm… I'm not sure how to say this, but…why did you pick me exactly?, I mean I know almost nothing about this place, I've killed many, and I'm considered a manslayer."

Holding onto his sleeve she stopped him "I picked you because you have a great heart, you proved it when you protected me, you are the bravest and most loving person that I know, that's why you are my ashikabi."

He wasn't used to this receiving compliments yet alone being able to stay with a girl this innocent and pure he hurried on, "umm…we better get going so you can take a bath and Yuma?"

Yes Syrus-Sama?"

"Just call me syrus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As syrus and yuma approached they sighted a brown haired woman with breasts as large as Ishi's, and a little blonde haired girl playing with a hose in the front yard.

"Hello" said syrus, a voice behind them chuckled, "hello there."

Fearing an attack syrus clasped the handle of his sword and spun around to find a woman with long purple hair wearing clothes that would have suited a Japanese housewife, complemented by shopping bags. "You're Miya? The perpetually smiling nodded, "yes that would be me".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a sip of the bitter pen-tasting liquid called tea that he had been offered, he continued, "so you can see I won't be much of an issue I was a vagabond before, and I've got the first two months rent, I'll try to find a part time job.". Leaving it at that he took another sip, the way one of the other male tenants stared at him disturbed. Then again he could just be watching Yuma who, with a girl in white fighting clothes with breasts of apparently equal proportions, not that he was looking of course, eating the numerous snacks laid out at breakneck speed.

"Well my husband never turned anyone away, so I suppose it will be fine but…" as she fixed syrus with a glare that sent chills down his spine a demonic visage appeared behind her, "no lewd acts are permitted". Suddenly he became on edge and somewhat amused he nodded violently, "yes ma'am!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After putting his swords against a wall in his room he turned to find the same little blonde haired girl from before standing before him, looking up at him with glistening eyes. Kneeling so to come closer to her height he greeted her.

"Hey there little one, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

In a barely audible voice she mumbled, "Onii-Chan said dinner was ready and to come and get you…"

Barely able to resist how innocent she was he patted her on the head, "that was very kind of you."

Before he knew it her mouth had closed like a vice around his right hand,

"I guess you're too fond of me!" he said, flailing his hand as if he were making an attempt to fly. Without further remark she detached himself from his hand and bolted down the stairs a few doors down. Still cradling his hand he furiously stared after her, "get back here!" He set out after her

Before long he found himself in the dining room, quickly scanning the room he spied the girl clinging to a young man about his own age. Thrusting an outstretched pointer finger at her he said "She's too fond of me maybe you should teach her not to bite someone's finger off!" Before he took another step, something long and hard hit him stop the head causing a great deal of pain.

"As I said before Syrus-San, violence is not permitted", said a creeping voice. Almost instantly he sat down and shut up, doing just that the man across the table extended his hand.

"My name is minato sahashi, it's nice to meet you, Yuma-San has told as a lot about you already", nodding to his right.

Locking hands with him he shook it firmly, "Syrus, I'm surprised that she could tell you anything really, we haven't met until recently".

Smiling he began to introduce the girls, syrus just now noticed were practically hanging off him.

"This is musubi-San" pointing to the brown haired girl from before, "you've met Ku-Chan" pointing to the one that had bit him, "this is tsukiumi-San."

Pointing to the woman with long curled blonde hair and breasts that rivaled Musubi's and Yuma's. Noticing this she added.

"I am his Legal wife",

At this musubi and Ku added, "Me too!", leaving the girls to their Tiff Minato gestured to the Orange-haired girl that was chuckling at the developing scene, "that's Matsu-San".

Taking it from there, miya gestured to the other two people at the table, the silver haired man from before and a beautiful black haired woman with breasts that exceeded the size of any woman syrus had ever seen.

"That young man over there is Kagari and that walking obscenity there is Kazehana-San".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner he decided to explore a bit so he set off to take a look around the Inn. After a few minutes he found himself climbing onto the roof and finding the very well endowed woman from before.

"Oh I didn't realize someone was up here" he said as he approached. Looking the up a large blush was crossing her face, wow she must be really, really drunk. "Hey I'm syrus, I just moved in" offering his hand. After staring at him for a long moment she placed the half-empty bottle of Saki in his hand instead, he studied it carefully soon he began to take a swig as he sat down.

"Hell this stuff could down a elephant or a hippo jeez!" he sputtered, chuckling the woman murmured, "light-weight".

He took a few more sips passing back the bottle he looked up at the stars.

"The air is calm tonight." He said quietly

Giving him a fleeting glance she nodded taking a sip from her bottle.

"Yeah."

Laying back and getting more comfortable he took a breath. "So if you don't mind me asking, do you actually live here or are you a guest?"

Taking a swig she answered, "I suppose you could call me a frequent guest."

"Oh". Settling back into place they sat in silence until a familiar voice echoed from bellow, "Syrus-Sama!?".

Syrus looked over the edge of the roof, "Yuma, I thought I told you to call me syrus?". With a startled jump Yuma looked up, syrus softened his eyes not meaning to startle her.

"Oh, Syrus-sam… Syrus, you disappeared after dinner so I came looking for you, should we go to bed now?"

Casting a quick glance back at kazehana syrus nodded.

"yeah, I should probably get a good night's sleep for job hunting tomorrow."

As he moved to get up he felt a tile fall and the rest of his body with it, "Oh crap…". Closing his eyes he waited for the eventually pain of hitting the ground, but after several moments it did not come. Cracking open his eyes he found Yuma holding him in both arms, apparently after catching him. He blushed slightly and mumbled, "Thanks Yuma I'm sorry about startling you earlier", wow she is a lot stronger than she looks that's for sure.

Waving to Yuma as he rounded the corner syrus set off job hunting. As he walked he began mulling over his options, "I suppose I could apply to be part-time construction like Minato…, yeah physical labor will be good." He felt a presence but couldn't spot it several feet away akitsu was watching from a nearby roof, "an opening" she murmured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Heading towards the construction site, thinking about how strange the other inhabitants of Izumo Inn were, syrus turned a corner to find a man in his late twenties to early thirties trying to get at a Cat that had hidden itself behind some wooden planks that were made into a make-shift bench.

With a blank expression he crossed his arms, "what on earth are you doing?"

Quickly raising, as if he were caught with his hands in the cookie jar, he turned around, "trying to earn a living".

His face was messy, stubble, bed-hair, and a smirk that made syrus want to hit him with the dull side of his sword.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Holding Cats for ransom?"

"Nope, I find the clients missing pet, find one that looks like it and hand it in for the reward money" he smiled. Sighing he turned around.

"The site is hiring right?"

At this the man laughed, "haven't you heard man?, the construction has been put on hold ever-since the second stage began."

"Oh yeah, a friend told me about that" , I think someone mentioned it on the news once too but…, he scratched the back of his head, I don't really watch TV though.

"Whats your name man?" said the scruffy scavenger, "syrus." The gruffy man looked at him "the name's seo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he managed to ditch seo, syrus found wondering the streets, putting his hand through his hair he exhaled closing his eyes, "there's no work anywhere, how am I supposed to support me and Yuma if this lockdown practically crushes any means of employment. I can't just keep wandering now? ".

As he was pondering this akitsu and a blonde haired girl called mitsuki were watching him, the latter turning to leave.

"You know the plan".

Getting an apathetic "yes" in reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Yuma stepped through the sliding door into the yard, she quickly surveyed the area. A lone tree occupied a corner and the grass was sparse and worn in the middle, probably a sparing ring, she thought.

"I need to get stronger for syrus-sam…syrus, I can't lose."

She jumped as a voice chuckled from behind.

"Your ashikabi must be something then."

Looking up she found Kazehana taking a swig of Saki.

"I suppose under the awkward exterior there beats the heart of a man… ", blushing she clutched both sides of her face in her hands, "how Romantic!"

Confused, Yuma tilted her head, "are you a Sekirei too?" At this Kazehana smiled, "Bingo!" she said then gracefully jumping down. "And before you attack me, no I'm not winged so I won't bother fighting".

After settling over a tea and cookies (which didn't last 5 seconds), Kazehana was the first to speak.

"So how did you two meet?"

Looking up from the remains of the last cookie she proceeded to re-cant that faithful night.

"You're lucky to have one another, it so Romantic!" said an elated kazehana.

Suddenly Yuma got an idea.

"Kazehana-san, you're a un-winged sekirei, correct?" The aforementioned Sekirei nodded, "then why don't you become Syrus-Sama's, I mean syrus's's sekirei?"

Kazehana looked up after finding that her bottle of Saki was empty, "he needs to prove himself first." Yuma blinked, "..prove himself, what do you mean?", tossing the bottle away she replied, "I mean he has to prove himself as a man before I become his sekirei".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need some source of income I can't live like I used to with Yuma." He said finally deciding to head back and ask kagari about that bartending job syrus strolled along, until he heard a woman scream.

He instantly sped towards the voice not one to just ignore the scream of a woman and found himself in a nearby alleyway. Looking around he quickly found a blond girl a few years younger than his age leaning up against the wall with what looked like a roll of fiber strings in her hand.

"A sekirei? You've got the wrong idea I don't wish to fight you or any of the other one hundred and seven go to your ashikabi and live in peace." Syrus said sternly, his good nature caught up to him hearing a woman scream come running and it's a trap just his look.

"Now!" she shouted and before he knew it the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning syrus looked up, somehow he was sitting inside a cushy white Mercedes Benz flanked by a rich looking kid of about 15 years and a man, that he assumed was the boy's body guard, that had a Katana slung across his back, as well as the blonde girl and the grey haired girl from the other night.

"Good you're awake" said the rich-kid, "I am hayato mikogami, the rightful owner of Yuma-Chan". Then it clicked, this spoiled little brat was the ashikabi that sent his sekirei to kidnap Yuma, "you bastard!", syrus roared, Lunging at him. Which would have thrown them both out the window, if the swordsman hadn't grabbed him by the collar.

Lesson number one if you hit some from behind you better finish them off." he growled. hayato smirked, "I was hoping you would cooperate peacefully, but I think I should give you some time alone before we talk, mutsu", and for a second time the world went black. "_Stupid brat…" _Syrus thought projecting his killing intent openly without any restraints it was enough for mutsu to look back alarmed.

Waking up in a groggy state, syrus found that he was sore all-over, a bruise over his left shoulder and his vision was a little blurry. "cowards tie me up and hit me when I'm down" he groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Izumo inn was quiet as everyone sat at the table eating slowly, except for Yuma who hadn't even started. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, miya smiled, "I'm sure he's fine, go on eat."

Shaking her head she replied, "he hasn't even called, do I mean so little to him?"

This time it was kagari that spoke up, "he cares too much about you, he probably just got caught up with finding a job he was a vagabond before."

Raising an eyebrow kazehana chuckled, "you noticed?, maybe your feminine side is getting the better of you", a blush quickly crossed his face, "you're one to talk, you practically hit him over the head with a club and dragged him off to your cave the other night". Before anything could happen a demonic visage appeared behind Miya's shoulder, "Violence is not permitted in the Inn".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing at the door syrus sighed, "5 hours! Like sekirei are just to be part of some collection!" he mumbled. His 'Cell' was actually a room in what he could only assume was a level of some high-class hotel, in which he was tied to a chair, oh yes very original and effective, he thought. Reining in his annoyance he went over what he knew for at least the seventh time. He was knocked out by that blonde girl, taken by her, the grey-haired woman, the swordsman and that spoiled brat and then locked up in this room for what seemed an eternity and a half.

The door creaking open John noticed the Grey-haired peeking through, her expression saying that she was watching the zebra at the zoo she had already seen 100 times before.

"Oh hey, I'm a little stiff here" he snorted, ignoring this she closed the door behind her and crossed the room. His eyes flicking to her forehead he noticed a sekirei symbol. Why did he have to fight them? He didn't want to take them away from the one they love.

"You're different." He said calmly.

Nodding in reply, "yes, it is because I am a scrap number, a sekirei that cannot be winged." She said as if stating fact, with what he could have sworn was a hint of sadness.

"You shouldn't say such things about yourself… You're still a sekirei and can be winged." Syrus said sternly.

Before he knew it she was undoing his bonds,

"Won't your ashikabi be pissed that you're trying to let me know!?" he said looking at her confused.

"I have no true contract with him, as I said I am a Scrap number". Standing up syrus suddenly became extremely aware that she was standing less than half an arm length in-front of him. "As I said before you're not scrap you're a sekirei you're all different.

In what seemed a desperate look she gazed into his eyes, "please, I…" her voice breaking, "I must know", she said as she cupped his face in her hands.

Looking into her eyes he nodded his head slowly closing his eyes. Both leaning in their lips touched and wings of cold blue light sprouted from her back, her crest moving from her forehead to the back of her neck. A smiled gracing her lips as she pulled back, "I akitsu number seven pledge myself to you now and forever, ashikabi-sama."

Syrus opened his eyes looking at her with a shocked expression "akitsu is your name, my name is syrus. You can call me whatever you like. Now let's get out of this dump." He said cheerfully, akitsu nodded readily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeking around the corner, syrus found two Sekirei, the blonde one from before and another dressed in a Kimono that he didn't recognize. Quickly surveying the room he also found the exit, Damn! He mentally swore.

Glancing at akitsu, who's hand he was holding, he whispered, "this shouldn't be too hard, you freeze them and we make for the exit", turning back to the guards.

"The only problem should be if..his name is mutsu right?", his companion nodded, "if Mutsu shows up then we may not be able to get away". In what he assumed was meant to be a reassuring tone she replied,

"If number 5 finds us I will be able to bide you enough time to get away". Tightening his grip he shook his head, he wasn't going to leave her there to fend for herself as much as he was coming to regret it, the sekirei were gravitating towards him and he remembered what his master said about such a thing. To nurture and protect each other to find peace in the world no matter its state.

"There's no way in hell I'm going let that happen to you I'm not worried about mutsu I'll knock the wind out of him for a second!", quickly changing the subject he nodded towards the two sekirei barring their way, "time to work your magic I'm with you every step of the way."

Slowly a mist worked its way across the floor, noticing this mitsuki shouted, "this is so not funny Aki…", before she could finish she and her companion were frozen solid. Smiling softly syrus clasped akitsu's shoulder, "good work akitsu", if he had been watching her he would have seen a slight blush.

As they slunk towards the exit another entered the scene, "so you've betrayed us akitsu-san". Recognizing the voice from when he was kidnapped, he cursed under his breath glaring to his side, "Run!", he rushed through the exit. Freezing their tracks the steps before them began to crack and crumble, "damn!" he swore as he pulled them into another door labeled 'floor 7'.

After another minute or two they found themselves in a large suite overlooking the northern part of the capital. Remembering something Yuma had mentioned the other night syrus turned to akitsu.

"Hey you can jump really high right?"

Akitsu nodding in response, "yes, all sekirei can."

"Great we're saved!" he smiled, looking around the room he found a chair and picked it up, "that will make this easier". Smashing the window with said chair Mutsu broke through the wall, "finally got you!" He grunted grabbing akistu by the waist syrus snapped his arm out smashing it across his chest sending mutsu flying back he smiled again, "no, not really I'll jump with you!", With that they leapt into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the night sky Yuma sighed, "funny I though earth was your element", chuckled a slurred voice. Nearly jumping out of her skin she turned around, sure enough a slightly inebriated kazehana was standing further up on the roof.

"Oh kazehana-san, I didn't realize you were there". Sitting down herself she smirked, "waiting on your ashikabi huh?" Hanging her head Yuma mumbled, "yes".

Taking a swig of her Sake, Kazehana sighed, "it's a shame he seems like such a..nice young man", adding under her breath, "he isn't proving himself very well either."

Both sekirei looking up as a faint and familiar voice rode the wind, "YUUUUMMAAAA WAATCCCHHH OUUUTTT!" it screamed. Looking up they saw the outline of syrus and akitsu descending and then eventually landing in the yard.

The instant he touched the ground he groaned and fell to his knees.

"Master!" Gasped Akitsu, "are you injured?"

Nodding slowly he looked back up, "I'm…I'm fine, my heart hurts a little, that's all and I'm just a little….". Managing to get to his feet he was assailed by a certain concerned voice.

"Syrus-Sama, are you ok? Where were you?, Did they do anything to you…?", then her voice trailed off as she noticed akitsu.

"No nothing too bad" he said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "it's ok don't worry, this is akitsu, she is my sekirei now", not sure how to react Yuma just nodded, "it's a pleasure to meet you akitsu-San." She said cheerfully.

A tired smile on his face syurs turned towards the roof of the Inn.

"Hello kazehana-san." He said somewhat cheerfully.

A surprised "Oh!" came from behind the top of the roof, "how did you know I was here?, she said as she came into view. Another smile crossed his face again, "I just have a feeling about you or it was just a lucky guess."


End file.
